Sun and Moon duelist
by Royal2
Summary: What happens when a boy from the real world is transported to the Yu-gi-oh arc v world with new monsters, but he is turned into a she. Rated T for death mentions in chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. What?**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything in this story expect the oc and the deck they use and please don't judge the character's name I'm not very good at making names up and the spell card mentioned that you you don't know about it is mine it doesn't even exist.**

Out pov.

"...and the winner of the duel is Sam Wilson. Let's give a round of applause for the two duelists as they dueled hard."

Sam's POV

I can't believe I just won my duel against last year's champion. We both shook each other's hands. With a smile she said, "Now you have to worry about the fans." I smiled at her, and we both left an hour after the duel. I headed directly to the hospital to see my older sister Carly. Almost a year ago she was in a terrible car crash and had been in a coma ever since. The doctors don't know when she will come out of it if ever. After spending time with Carly recounting all the details of victory, not knowing; but hoping that she could hear me. I now was living with her best friend Stella. I went to Stella's house to clean up a grab a bite of the leftover pizza from the night before- if it was still there. When I entered her house, she was there to greet me. Fortunately, the pizza was their too.

After we had dinner, she asked me how the tournament went, I excitedly relayed the most exciting bits and after leaving her in suspense for as long as I could. I blurted out that I had won. She smiled her fabulous mischievous smile. She was so happy for me, even though; she never understood the importance that winning this tournament was to me, not like my older sister did. In the end, I won mainly because of the spell card The Force of War. It's a super rare card that my sister was able to get me. Then we went to bed. I was plagued with a nightmare about my parents' death. The doctors said they died without any pain. The nightmare suddenly shifted to my sister's hospital room where the hospital staff were disconnecting her from the machines. I woke up screaming.

I looked at the clock and discovered that it was 1:00 AM. The door was violently pulled open, and Stella was standing there. The look in her eyes told me that she was worried about me. She came closer and hugged me. Slowly she pulled back and asked, "Are you alright?" " I told Stella of what happened in my dream. She hugged me again. Long and securely. Stella left and I fell asleep. After few minutes, I'm in what I think is another dream. But this time, I only see darkness. Suddenly, I see three girls that look just like me.

I woke up with a start. I was in an alley. I looked around and saw a glass reflecting my profile. "Wh... what? Why? How am I a **girl**?" I notice the way I looked. Black hair with golden highlights, brown eyes, and a blue tank top that showed some of my stomach. I was wearing a leather jacket, and a blue skirt. I felt something on my left arm and saw that I had an yu-gi-oh Arc v duel disk. Carefully, I check the cards. Strangely, it wasn't my deck. In fact, I never even heard of any of these cards before, except The Force of War spell card.

"Leave us alone." I heard someone say. I briskly headed towards the voices and saw six kids in a ragged group. Three were around my age and the other three we much younger appearing to be grade schoolers. One boy had blue hair, another chubby boy, and a little girl with pink hair. The three older kids who were picking on them had badges with the letters LDS emblazoned in bright gold letters. I got mad. I don't like bullies and I always tried to stop it from happening no matter the cost to me. Sometimes I got hurt. "Hey!" I yelled out.

All six of them were looking at me. Then one, the biggest of the lot in a powerfully angry voice rasped, "Who are you?" "Sam Wilson," I replied with determination. Soon the three bullies started laughing. With one of them saying while laughing "Sam is a boy's name." I answered with an angry look "It is a boy's and a girl's name. It is short for Samantha. You idiot! Then again, what do you aspect from three bullies they are idiots." Like most these did not appear to be that smart. They were glaring at me with daggers in their eyes. The other one with anger in his voice "Take that back." Simply answering with obvious disdain "Only if you beat me in a due. Were both duelist. Let's settle this by a duel."

We both got ready and he said, "I will give you one chance to take back what you said about us" Ignoring the others I disdainfully answered" Not a chance! Bullies like you need to be taught a lesson."

We both yelled "Duel!"

 **Bully:4000 life points Sam:4000 life points**

Bully yelled "I will go first! I normal summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. (1900 attack points, 1200 defense points) I end my turn with a card face down."

"My turn!" with conviction, I draw a card. Studying my hand, I decided to activate the spell card, "I activate the spell card Light's Fall and Darkness Rises." I yelled out while playing the spell card. In doing so I had to discard a light attribute monster. "By doing this, it allows me to draw two cards and if one of them is a dark attribute monster I can special summon it." I explained. After I discard Solar Knight Archer, I drew the two cards. I immediately revealed a dark attribute monster. Confidently, I spoke to the bully;" I drew Lunar Knight Healer, and now I special summon her. (1600 attack points, 1000 defense points.) When this card is normal or special summoned, I can special summon one solar or lunar knight monster from my graveyard. I choose my Solar Knight Archer."(1200 attack points 100 defense points) With that, everyone gasped and the pink haired girl exclaimed, "No way! She just summoned out two monsters at the same time. Just like Yuya's pendulum summing." Now there were two cat ladies standing there. One with an armor that looked like a nurse outfit and one with light white armor with arrows and a bow.

Taking advantage of the shock of my first brilliant move, "I activate Archer's Effect. I target her to change her level from 3 to 2." I declared with a mischievous smile. In disbelief, the chubby boy asked, "Why do that?" I let them all on the secret. "My healer is a turner monster." Everyone audibly gasped in amazement. Starting to tire of this match, " I tune Level 4 Lunar Knight Healer with my now level two Archer to synchro summon. When light disrupts the balance, you are there to fix it. Now comes Lunar Knight Moon Bladder (2400 atk points, 2000 defense points). "

 **At LDS computer room**

One of the lady's said, " Sir! we picked up a summoning."

The boss ,Reiji Akiba answered, "What type of summoning."

"Checking on it right now. Its a powerful synchro summons. Stronger than anyone from our school." Everyone was shocked except for Reiji Akiba.

 **Back with duels.**

With a flourish I made my next move. A Cat Lady with a black and blueish armor. it was also equipped with a sword that had a moon symbol on it landed. I informed everyone that I activate her effect. "When this card is synchro summoned, I can target one monster you control and add its attack points to her ark points. This card has to be the only one to attack. So, I target your Vorse Raider." My monster attack points are 4300. I normal summon out Solar Knight Twin Blader. (1800 attack points 1200 defense points)"A cat Lady with white medium armor and two blades appeared. "Next, I activated the spell card Force of War. This allows my Twin Bladder to attack." I told them. With glee I informed my opponent what else my card does, "When this card attacks a monster with higher attack points, that monster's attack points are lowered by her corresponding attack points. The down side is that her effect are negated."

Now everyone was shocked. Taking an advantage of their dismay, I smugly declared, "Your face down card Is useless!" Everyone here knows that through how badly you are reacting right now With supreme confidence I ordered Solar Knight Twin Blader Attack Vorse Raider. My monster was destroyed, and I took one hundred points of damage.

 **Sam's 4000-3900 life points**

Vorse Raider atk 1900-100 I smiled, "Now Lunar Knight Moon bladder and lets end this with Moon Strike." The attack connects.

 **Bully's 4000-0 life points.**

With that the duel was over. A one move victory. Total domination. Everyone was staring at me. The bully stuttered, "H...how did you beat me on your first turn?" "Simple," I replied "Superior skill."

 **At LDS computer room**

All but Reiji Akiba were shocked that one of their duelist were defeated on their opponent's first turn. Reiji Akiba looked impressed.

 **With the duelist**

One of the bullies asked me, "What duel school did you go to?"

"I never went to a duel school." I replied. Surprise flashed across everyone's face. With authority I instructed the three bullies to leave. After they shuffled off in disgrace, I looked at the three kids and asked, "Who's hungry?"

 **End**

 **Cards Details**

 **Light's Fall and Darkness Rises- normal spell card**

 **Discard one light attribute monster and draw two. If one of them is a dark attribute monster you can special summon it to the field.**

 **Force of War- spell card**

 **Select one monster you control and have it attack your opponent's monster with the highest attack points ignoring any card effects that prevent you from attack. If your monster has less attack points than your opponent's, then the opponent's monster loses the amount of attack points of your monster.** **The monster that was targeted with this card effect has its effect negated.**

 **Lunar Knight Healer Level 4 effect tuner monster attribute Dark Warrior, 1600 attack points, 1000 defense points. When this card is normal or special summoned, you can special summon one Solar or Lunar Knight Monster from your graveyard.**

 **Solar knight Archer level 3 effect monster attribute Light Warrior, 1200 attack points 100 defense points. Once per turn you can change one Solar or Lunar Knight on the field level between 1-8 until the end of the turn.**

 **Lunar Knight Moon Bladder synchro monster Level 6 Warrior Attribute dark effect 2400 atk points, 2000 defense points 1 Solar or Lunar Knight tuner monster and 1 or more non-tuner monsters. When this card is, synchro summoned, you can target one monster under your opponent's control and add its attack points to this card. This card has to be the only one to attack.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 The school register**

 **Disclaimer I don't own arc v. If you see anything that someone else use please tell me so I can change it please. I also don't know the summing chant of other people so if you can please tell me.**

Sam's Pov

I just sat down at a restaurant with the pink… wait no red hair little girl from x distance her hair looked pink, with the blue hair boy, and the chubby boy. They introduced their names first the red-haired girl was named Allie, the blue-haired boy was named Tate, and the chubby boy was named Frederick. I also introduced myself as Sam Wilson even though I already said my name when helped them with the bullies.

At first, I check my pants pockets for my wallet but I couldn't find it then when the kids looked at me they asked me what I was looking for. I told them I was looking for my wallet the chuckled and asked if it was my grandpa's or my grandma's because they now have a system that when you duel in any type of match win or lose you get dueling points and the better you play the more points and with these points you can pay for things.

I was amazed at this and when they said to check my duel disk. So, I checked it and it has 10,000 points. I asked them "How did I get so much Duelist points." Then Tate explained "They have it set up that if you duel an LDS student you can get 5000 DP points and because you got a one turn kill they doubled your points." Wow that Is very interesting, so we all ordered our food I got a slice of cheese pizza, Allie got spaghetti, Tate got a grilled cheese, and Frederick also got a slice cheese pizza. While we were eating they asked me question like where I come from, or where I got my deck.

I chuckled at those question then after I paid for the meals and walking for 10 minutes we arrived at a building that had a sign that said You Show Duel School we went Inside with me behind them. I saw a boy with red and green hair and red shirt a shirt acting like a jacket and a pendant and green jean, there was a girl with dark pink hair and a sleeveless shirt and a skirt. They looked at us and the Pink haired girl said "Where were you three? We were about start looking for you."

I got in front of them and said, "Sorry about them being late they were getting picked on by three people with badges that said LDS and after I dueled one of them I took them out to get something to eat." The girl looked at the three little kids and they nodded their heads. Then the two of them introduce themselves and Yuzu and Yuya. Then I introduced myself.

Then a guy with orange hair and a boy with light blue hair came walking in. They saw me and the orange hair guy asked, "Where were you three?" Yuzu told them what I told her. Then he came running up and asked me to join You Show Duel School, then out of no were yuzu pulled out a paper fan and hit him on the head. Soon then the blue haired boy asked, "How good are you?" I told, "Want to find out?"

Soon we entered a room that had a spectating room next to it then when the orange hair person was about to say something, I suddenly asked the blue hair boy "What is your name?" He answered, "My name is Sora." Soon we went to the opposite side of each other and the orange hair person asked, "Is both duelist ready?" We nodded our heads.

I was expecting to happen was to start right away, but then I heard the others say,

"Duelist locked in battle," I hard Allie saying that

"kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters." I heard Yuya saying while putting so much excitement in his voice,

"they storm through this field, behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling." Tate said

Me and Sora both said "Action duel."

Then there was a bright light and after it died down the room changed into candy land then cards came raining down every where

 **Sora 4000 life points.**

 **Sam 4000 life points.**

Sora yelled "I will go first. I summon out Fluffal Bear (1200 atk points) and end my turn with a card face down."

I looked at him and started to think _why didn't he fusion summon_ I then yelled "My turn I draw when You control a monster and I control no monsters I can special summon out Solar knight trainer in attack mode but her level is reduced by one." As I put her card down I got a headache and saw… something. It was a room and wait it was this room and I saw Sora but with another bear but it looked way more dangerous. Then on my side there was a xyz monster with one xyz materials and Sora attacking and then I saw us both go for an action card on both sides and both activate them but his monster defeated mine.

Then I heard someone saying my name "Sam, Sam, SAM!" I looked up and saw Yuzu looking at me worriedly. I then shock my head and continued "I summon out solar knight archer." Now like the duel before a cat knight with a bow and arrows came out but now with a cat knight with a sun symbol on her chest piece and a log sword with a sun shaped hilt.

Now with power in my voice I said "I now activate archers effect now I turn Solar knight trainer to level three. Next, I overlay my two level 3 monsters, light knights become one shadow to order to fight the darkness I XYZ summon out rank 3 Lunar knight dark cross bower." I cat lady with a cross bow and dark blue armor and a chest plate with a half full moon on her chest place landed on her feet.

Everyone was awe struck then Fredrick asked, "Rank don't you mean level?" I then explained "XYZ monsters instead of having a level have a rank instead." Then Allie asked, "What are those things going around her monster?" I then explained, "Those are called overlay units they are used to activate the monsters effect. Like this, I use one overlay units and target you Fluffal Bear and make it lose 500 attack points."

 **Fluffal Bear atk 1200-700**

Now I ran to my right and picked up an action card and looked at it and smiled "Lunar knight dark cross bower attack Fluffal Bear with cross shot." Now the cat lady jumped into the air and aimed her cross bow at the bear and fired and arrow and destroying the bear

 **Sora's life points 4000-2900**

Then I gave a little evil smirk and said "I now activate the action spell hard candy. Now when a monster on my opponent's side is destroyed you take half of its attack points as damage." As I finished saying this hard candy came falling out of the sky and hitting Sora on the head.

 **Sora's life points 2900-2300**

As he recovered he said "I'm going to get you for that. I active the trap card Fluffal Crane this allows me to bring my Fluffal bear back to my hand and to draw a card." After he drew his card I set to cards facedown

 **Sora's life points 2300**

 **Sam's life points 4000**

Sora drew a card then said "I now activate the spell card Polymerization with this I am able fuse my Fluffal Bear and my Edge Imp Sabers, now when I take the power of a bear and a sabers I can fusion summon out Frightfur Bear(2200 atk points)." Now on the field was a bear with scissors coming out of its stomach and a big open mouth. I then a thought hit me _He might have not had the cards he need to fusion summon at the beginning."_ I then remembered something my older sister said once "Don't think much about why your opponent did or didn't do." I smirked as Sora said, "I now attack your monster with Frightfur Bear with scissor strike." I ran to the right as Sora went to the left as we picked up the action cards he then said while as he used the action card "I activate the action card sweet candy giving my monster 500 more atk points."

 **Frightfur Bear 2200-2700**

I then counted with my own action card "I activate the action card sour candy with this I can give one of my minsters 1000 more attack points. But at the end of my turn I have to take 200 life points times the level/rank of my monster" After I said that Sora looked surprised.

 **Lunar knight dark cross bower 1800 -2800**

 **Sora's life points 2300-2200**

As his monster was defeated and as he was running and looking around he said, "I end my turn." At the end turn I took 600 points of damage.

 **Sam's life points 4000-34000**

 **Sora's life points 2200**

As I drew a card I spotted an action card and I ran to it as he picked up one and I picked up the one I ran to. I then began to say, "I summon out lunar knight Eclipse in attack mode (1300 attack points)." A cat knight with light armor appeared with two short swords came.

With confidents in my voice I said, "I now attack you directly with Lunar Knight dark cross bower with cross shot." As the arrow made contact Sora fell to the ground and dropped his action card right in front of him as he was getting back up I ran to my right and picked up another action card. When he got up and he picked up the action card again.

 **Sora's Life points 2200-400**

"Now finish this duel Lunar Knight Eclipse then I activate the action spell card prevent action this doesn't allow you to activate an action card this turn." After I said that my monster hit him in the back and he fell on his face.

As he got up I went over to him and stuck my hand out and said, "Good game," He grabbed my hand and said, "Good game."

As the field around us disappeared everyone came running out and I gave the orange hair asking me again "Would you like to join the school." Then Yuzu hit him with the fan again and I asked, "What is your name?" He then answered "Shuzo" I smiled and said "Yes."

 **END**

 **OC cards**

 **Solar knight trainer level 5, 2000 attack points 1600 defense point effect monster attribute light warrior. Effect is when your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters you can special summon this cad from hand and lower this card's level by one. When this card is summoned you can discard one lunar knight monster from hand to the graveyard and special summon a solar knight monster from deck with the same level or lower.**

 **Lunar knight dark cross bower rank 3 Xyz monster 2 level 3 Solar Knight monsters attribute dark effect 1800 atk points and 500 defense points. Once per turn you can detect one ovlay unit from this card to target one monster your opponent controls and make it lose 500 atk points in till the end of their turn.**

 **Action cards**

 **Hard candy when your monster destroys an opponent's monster deal half of its attack points to the opponent.**

 **sweet candy Give one of your monsters 500 atk points**

 **sour candy Give one of your monsters 1000 atk points but you take 200 life points per level or rank.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 knights vs Performers

 **Disclaimer I don't own yu-gi-oh arc v or any of this but the deck and the OC and the place they live at. I think arc v takes place in japan I have no idea please tell me. This chapter was supposed to be Sam vs Yuya, but I chose to save that duel for later. Sorry for the way late update but it's here now and I hope that I am able to keep updating this along with** **Seek a new life** **,** **fate changed** **, and** **light in shadow** **, and** **the fallen knight** **.**

 _ **Flash back or thought**_

 _Thought "Hi"_

Speaking "Hi"

 **Sam's POV**

I have no Idea on what I was seeing It was a city that looked like Maiami city, but it was being destroyed by a big dragon in the center with something that looked like green flames that were heading right for me.

I then woke up with a fright and left gasping for air. After for few seconds I looked at the alarm clock to my left and It read 7:30 am. After 2 minutes of staring at the ceiling I got up and went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror and saw my new female face looking back at me and giving me the information that yesterday was not a dream. After what felt like hours I walked out of the bathroom and looked around and saw all the furniture in this apartment and I remembered what happened after signing up for the You show duel school.

" _ **Hey Sam, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Yuzu asked me and before I could even think about it I answered, "Yes I do." Yuzu then asked, "Were do you live?" I yet again answered without thinking said, "I live an apartment five blocks from here." Then she asked, "Do you live with someone?" I answered with thinking "No, my parents died in a car crash when I was young, so my older sister took care of me and basically became my mother but a year ago she was involved in a car crash in America, but she survived and landed right into a coma." Everyone looked down at that then Yuya asked "Then why are you living alone in japan?" I answered, "Well on my mom side I had ancestors that were from japan, so I came here so I can feel what they felt living here. Also, I'm used to living alone" They all nodded at that point.**_

I shook my head, then I left the bathroom and went straight to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out quick make noodles. I pulled off the cap and poured water in it. I then put it in the microwave for three minutes for the noodles to get ready. As the noodles were getting ready I noticed my deck on the table was slightly glowing as I approached it, it stopped glowing. I stared at it for a while and then I heard the microwave beeping informing me that it was ready. After I ate I went to my room and got a robe and then went to the bathroom, I then did everything I needed to do to take a shower in my new body. Then when I was washing my hair a thought struck me how did I know how to take a shower in my new body, I just shook my head and turned off the water and dried myself off and put on my robe and when I opened the bathroom door I saw the three girls that I saw before I woke up here. One of them had what looked like a tattled clothing and a red band around her right arm and jeans and had blueish reddish hair, another girl had a red jacket with a blue shirt and a blue skirt on and had golden hair, and the last girl had some clothes that looked that were pathed up with rags and had pink hair.

I jump back with a fright and before I had a chance to scream the pink hair girl said, "Please don't scream we are you and you are us." I took a step forward and asked "Who are you three? And how did you get in here?" The blueish reddish hair girl said" We, are you. And we are what looks like spirts." I just shook my head and said" Fine I'm just going to change into my cloths and maybe we can talk about this." Then after I changed into my cloths the sprits were gone, and I just gave up trying to understand this place with a back pack that had all my stuff I needed. As I walked out of the door I noticed a figure in a trench coat outside of my home. I turned to the right I looked back and saw the person in the trench coat following me. I then walked into the park where I first met the kids. I quickly hid behind a tree and saw the person in the trench coat. When the person got close I jumped them, but I only got the trench coat I heard giggling and saw a girl like around my age wearing a white shirt and blue jean she had sky blue eyes and had blond hair with a steak of pink in it. She then asked, "How did you know I was following me." With her tone of voice, she knew I saw her.

"Who are you?" I asked her as I got up from the ground. She then replied with "I will tell you if you beat me in a duel." So, we both parted ways and then she commented, "Well It looks like your adjusting well with your new life huh Samuel or is it now Samantha?" I was taken back at that comment and asked, "Were you the one who did this to me?" She just responded with giggling. She then took out her duel disk and then I took out my duel disk out of my backpack and put my deck in while she did the same thing.

We both activated our duel disks and we both yelled out "Duel."

 **Outside pov.**

 **?'s life points:4000**

 **Sam's life points :4000**

The mystery girl went first and said, "I first activate the spell card Terraforming to add the field spell card Vampire Kingdom and then I summon out vampire lady (1550 attack points, 1550 defense points) in attack mode, I then activate the field spell Vampire Kingdom I added to my hand and I end my turn with a card facedown." The area around them changed into a dark castle as a vampire women appeared and in a violet dress.

Sam said" My turn I draw, I summon out solar knight twin Bladder (1800 attack points, 1200 defense points) in attack mode Now I equip my twin bladder with Dark destroying sword this raises her attack points by 500, I then activate the continues spell card Light enforcement this gives all light attribute monsters 200 more attack points and they can't be destroyed by battle." A cat in medium amour came out with twin swords and then on of them turned into a sword that had holy transcripts on them. Then a light arura went over her. (Twin Bladder's attack 1800-2300-2500) The mystery girl commented on that play "That is usually not the style of your deck." Sam narrowed he eyes and in a commanding voice said, "Now Twin Bladder attack vampire lady and with twin bladder's effect she gains 200 more attack points (2500 -2700) and as well the other effect of dark destroying sword lowing your monster's attack points by 800 but due to your vampire kingdom your vampire lady attack will rise during the damage step." The mystery girl raised one of her eyebrows. (Vampire lady's attack 1505-750-1250) As the cat knight swings down her sword the mystery girl's facedown raises up. Vampire lady was destroyed

 **?'s life points:4000**

 **Sam's life points :4000**

Sam's eyes widen and said, "So you are using my deck." Sam knowing that the face down card was defense draw as the mystery girl draws a card.

She then smiles and responds with "I'm, I thought It would be interesting." Sam responds with "I end my turn with two cars facedown." Two cards appeared on the ground on Sam's field. The mystery girl starts her turn "My turn, I draw, I activate the spell card Foolish Burial with this I send Vampire Sorcerer to the graveyard. Now I Then activate Vampire Sorcerer's effect in the grave by banishing it from my graveyard and now a dark vampire monster can be summoned without a tribute so I normal summon out Shadow Vampire (2000 attack points 0 defense points) with his effect I can special summon out Vampire Duke(2000 attack points, 0 defense points) with Duke's effect I can now make you send a spell card to the graveyard." Sam takes out her deck and choose the spell card she decided to send to the graveyard. Then the mystery girl states "Now with the effect of vampire kingdom I send Vampire Grace to the graveyard to destroy your monster." Now and knight that was covered with shadows appeared and a vampire in a fancy attire appeared and when he came the field glowed as lightning stuck twin bladder and destroying her. Sam responds with "I activate my face down card Revengeclipse now that a solar knight monster was destroyed I can special summon out a solar or lunar knight monster, so I special summon out a Solar or Lunar knight monster, so I special summon out Lunar Knight Eclipse in defense mode (1200 defense points)."A cat with mage cloths on that were black with a taint of gold. Then the mystery girl continued with her turn "I now attack out Lunar Knight Eclipse with Vampire Duke." Lunar Knight Eclipse was destroyed, and the girl ended her turn.

Sam drew a card and said," I use the effect of Solar lunar fusion's effect from the grave by returning Solar knight twin Blade and Lunar knight Eclipse to the bottom of my deck I can add this card from my grave to my hand." Sam put the two monster cards to the bottom of her deck and added the spell card to her hand. Then Sam said, "I activate Solar lunar fusion I send to the graveyard Solar knight recruit and Lunar Knight Blade Trainer. Now knight of the moon and the sun come together to attack I fusion summon out Solar knight Sun Paladin (level 7 fusion monster lights attribute effect monster 2800 atk points and 2300 defense points. 1 solar knight + 1 lunar knight)." A tall cat with a sun shield on her left arm and a long sword on fire. She had medium gold armor on and golden eyes. Sam continued and said," With Light enforcement she gains 200 more attack points and with her effect by reviling Lunar Knight Healer and Solar knight recruiter from my hand I reduced your Vampire Duke by 400 now I summon out Lunar knight defender in attack mode (Level 4, Warrior, Dark, ATK: 1700 DEF: 500 pendulum Tuner Scale 4)." The mystery doesn't comment with Sam saying," Paladin will attack Shadow Vampire with White scorning strike." The flames turned white and striking Shadow Vampire on the chest and destroying him. Smoke filled the field as the mystery girl took damage but before Sam could do anything she was knocked out.

 **? pov.**

 _How is she here and why was she using Fusion?_ Mystery person thought was he was carrying Sam away.

 **TBC how was it who is the person why did he knock Sam out?**


End file.
